El Olvido
by June Magic
Summary: La guerra terminó y las cosas deben volver a la normalidad. Pero hay cosas que no volverán a ser lo mismo nunca más. Profesor y alumna, enfrentados a esto, tratan de ahogar sus penas en alcohol... sin saber que se dirigen al desastre.


**El Olvido. **

Resumen

_La guerra terminó y las cosas deben volver a la normalidad. Pero hay cosas que no volverán a ser lo mismo nunca más. Profesor y alumna, enfrentados a esto, tratan de ahogar sus penas en alcohol... sin saber que se dirigen al desastre._

**Capítulo I**

Cuando terminó la guerra y todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, muchos descubrieron que esa normalidad no existía, y jamás había existido tampoco. Porque habían vivido siempre en épocas desesperadas, enredados en los planes maestros de quienes estaban por encima de ellos y tenían la suficiente sabiduría, o tal vez la suficiente arrogancia, de planear sus destinos. Como Albus había hecho con Harry. Como había hecho con Severus. Como había hecho con toda la maldita Orden del Fénix.

A pesar de esto, para Hermione Granger era bastante obvio donde podía buscar la normalidad, el refugio y la sensación de hogar: sus estudios. Como a Harry y Ron, le ofrecieron integrarse de inmediato al Ministerio de la Magia, o comenzar su entrenamiento como aprendiza de alguna especialidad que pudiera interesarle. Los chicos se inscribieron de inmediato para convertirse en Aurores, pero a ella eso nunca le llamó mucho la atención. A ella lo que de verdad le interesaba era el trabajo de Inefable, ya que a él sólo llegaban los mejor calificados, los más selectos, y sabía que ellos tenían acceso a conocimientos que los demás sólo soñaban con tener, cosas inimaginables... y el conocimiento era como el sueño húmedo de Hermione.

Pero su conciencia no le permitía llegar y entrar al entrenamiento de Inefable sin haber antes pasado sus EXTASIS. Era injusto, de la manera más baja, que a ella se le regalara la oportunidad por la que otros trabajaban tan duro, y temía que eso algún día le saliera caro. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a un envidioso sin rostro diciendo _"¿Hermione Granger? Bah, le regalaron su puesto de Inefable porque tuvo suerte en la guerra"_, y lo peor es que no tendría cómo defenderse, porque sería verdad.

Así que llegado Septiembre reunió sus amados libros, plumas, tinteros; su túnica negra de estudiante y sus medias grises y lo echó todo dentro del baúl. Volvería a Hogwarts a terminar su educación. Si bien era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que ella había superado los planes educacionales de Hogwarts, ella quería tener esa educación formal hasta el último día, hasta el último examen, y probar que no había tomado el camino fácil.

Lo que no sabía era que en verdad sería muchísimo menos fácil de lo que se había imaginado.

Ron Weasley, su novio desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, estaba menos que complacido. Esperaba que pudieran compartir un departamento en Londres, mientras ambos tomaban sus entrenamientos y luego trabajarían... él se había imaginado una apacible vida como dos jóvenes adultos sin grandes compromisos, sin padres que les impusieran reglas, y por sobre todo, con largas noches revolcándose juntos entre las sábanas (y mañanas y tardes, por supuesto). Ver a su novia, casi un año mayor que él, empacando sus cosas para ir al _colegio_, donde todavía sería considerada como una niña... no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Tendría que esperar a que ella tuviera salida a Hogsmeade para poder verla, y de pasar la noche juntos ni hablar, por lo menos hasta las vacaciones. Bueno, si es que entonces ella decidiera permitir que finalmente sucediera, porque hasta el momento se había negado en redondo.

Tirado boca abajo a través de la cama del dormitorio de Hermione, la veía repasar una y otra vez su lista. Era la tercera vez que comprobaba que todo estuviera en su lugar, y ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Tenía esperanzas de que al terminar de empacar ella pondría un hechizo silenciador para que sus padres recién llegados de Australia no los escucharan hacer cosas mucho más interesantes sobre el edredón de florcitas rosadas que cubría la cama de Hermione.

—¡Bueno, ya! ¿Crees que acaso las cosas se van a borrar de la lista o van a salir a hurtadillas del baúl?

—Lo siento, Ron. —Se disculpó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le acariciaba el cabello. Si tan sólo esas caricias se fueran un poco más al sur...—Es que estoy muy nerviosa, ¿sabes? No me siento en verdad cómoda con esto, he estado demasiado tiempo fuera del colegio y creo que me va a ser difícil acostumbrarme de nuevo... la sola idea de verme en uniforme de nuevo me parece tan extraña... ¿recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que nos pusimos uniforme?

—Yo creo que el mío debe quedarme corto ya, creo que crecí un par de centímetros, deben haber sido los últimos.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano. ¿Y si ella había crecido también? ¿O engordado? ¿O adelgazado? Se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita sacó su uniforme del baúl. Ron gruñó y enterró la cabeza en un cojín. Tal vez la muerte por asfixia era mejor que esto.

Pero no todos bajo el mismo cielo eran miserables. Un hombre vestido de riguroso negro caminaba en dirección a Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade. Disfrutaba la brisa de la tarde en el rostro, saboreando los primeros momentos de su libertad. La verdadera libertad. Hacía apenas una hora que el Wizengamot había declarado que Severus Snape era exonerado de todas sus culpas en nombre de los servicios prestados en tiempo de guerra, lo cual era mucho, muchísimo mejor que ser considerado inocente, porque él sabía que no lo era. Era culpable, pero todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho porque era su deber. Y estaba todo saldado, las cuentas pagadas, los amos muertos, su varita restituida y su futuro extendiéndose como una alfombra roja delante de él. Volvería a Hogwarts, no como director, sino como profesor de pociones, pero esta vez sería todo distinto. Esta vez era un hombre libre, en todos los sentidos, en toda la magnitud de la palabra. Nadie había ido a buscarlo después del juicio, pero no importaba, y de todas maneras se sentía mejor así, solo, para poder dar rienda suelta a sus emociones tanto tiempo reprimidas. Nadie podía verlo mientras sonreía y disfrutaba de la sensación del viento jugueteando con su pelo. ¡Merlín, si se hubiera sabido una canción alegre la hubiera cantado! Aminoró su marcha, tratando de extender ese momento de felicidad hasta donde fuera posible, porque sabía que apenas llegara a Hogwarts tendría que volver a ser el Severus Snape que todos conocían, aunque tal vez un poco menos áspero... se reclinó contra el tronco de un árbol para descansar a su sombra, y un gorrioncillo pasó por su lado para posarse en una rama por encima de su cabeza. De pronto sintió un "_spat_" y vio una mancha blanca en su hombro. ¡El condenado pájaro lo había cagado! Pero en vez de achicharrar al pajarillo con una maldición de su varita, simplemente echó la cabeza atrás y se rió, se rió, se rió... hasta que le salieron lágrimas.

Después de hacer un fregotego en su hombro y limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos, siguió caminando. Al ver la silueta del castillo recortándose sobre el horizonte cambió su expresión de felicidad por una más neutra. Cuando llegó hasta las puertas, tocó la madera con algo de miedo, pero el castillo lo reconoció y lo dejó entrar. Todavía no había alumnos y seguramente los profesores estaban llegando para preparar sus programas de estudio para el año, lo cual significaba que el castillo estaría bastante vacío.

Y aunque en realidad sólo estaba presente el personal, estaban todos reunidos allí, en el gran comedor, esperándolo. Severus se sorprendió y con una mueca de horror recorrió todos los rostros mientras se ponían de pie y comenzaban a aplaudirlo. Minerva, Filius, Vector, Sinistra, Hagrid, Poppy, Sybill, Filch... todos estaban ahí, incluso Fang y la gata de Filch... Merlín, quería desaparecerse, pero como ya todos sabemos, es imposible desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Bienvenido, Severus. —Se acercó Minerva con los brazos abiertos. Pero Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la media vuelta para escapar lo más rápidamente posible de ahí, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

—¡Increíble! —Lo oyeron exclamar sus colegas cuando ya había desaparecido por la puerta y se echaron a reír. Ah, Severus nunca iba a cambiar. Lo conocían demasiado bien como para tomarse en serio el desaire.

Severus caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo con dirección a las mazmorras. Conforme iba bajando hacia las profundidades el aire se iba haciendo más frío y húmedo, y deslizó con deleite los dedos por las húmedas paredes de roca, mientras su túnica revoloteaba detrás de él como si tuviera vida propia. Ah, el murciélago de las mazmorras había vuelto. Sintiéndose satisfecho, abrió la puerta de su antiguo despacho y casi le dio un infarto cuando vio que Minerva lo estaba esperando sentada en su escritorio.

—¿Con la guardia baja, Severus? De seguro no pensarías que te iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. —Severus miró la traidora chimenea y ella se percató.— Por supuesto, Severus, vine por la red Flu. Supongo que ya sabes que ser el director trae sus privilegios. Y hablando de la dirección de este colegio...

—No quiero la dirección de Hogwarts, Minerva. Ya me lo preguntaron en el Ministerio y dije que no quería que me restituyeran el cargo. No lo merecía en un primer lugar, y me siento cansado. Ser director trae demasiadas responsabilidades, y lo que yo quiero más que nada es disfrutar de mi libertad.

—Pero ya no sería lo mismo que el año pasado y lo sabes. No hay señores oscuros innombrables detrás de la dirección ni mortífagos haciendo clases que puedan dañar a los alumnos. Ya ni siquiera está Harry Potter para que te preocupes de su seguridad... sólo serán niños normales, con problemas normales, con profesores normales...

Severus bufó.

—Si según tú Trelawney es normal...

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Y tú sabes que te mereces ese puesto infinitamente más que yo, Minerva. Tienes muchos años más de carrera, conoces mejor a los alumnos y no los asustas hasta la muerte como yo. Es tu lugar, Minerva, lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y lo saben todos los que están en el Gran Comedor. —Los ojos de la vieja profesora comenzaron a humedecerse, y antes de que se desatara un temporal de lágrimas de emoción, Severus corrigió su rumbo— Además, no pretenderás que yo renuncie a enseñar, ¿verdad? _Sabes que enseñar es mi vida. _—Exclamó con afectación mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho en una pose dramática. —No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que Potter y sus secuaces no volverán a pisar mi sala de clases. Eso solo podría asegurarme que disfrutaré de enseñar este año.

—Ah... bueno, no tendrás a Potter ni a Weasley, pero...

—¿Pero qué? — Severus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos intentando adivinar las malas noticias. —No la sabelotodo, por favor...

—¡Severus! Hermione Granger es una de las alumnas más brillantes que Hogwarts ha tenido en su historia. Sin su ayuda los muchachos habrían estado perdidos, y lo sabes bien. ¿Dónde estarías tú ahora? ¿Junto a Ya-Sabes-Quién, de pie junto al trono? —Minerva vio cómo Severus trataba de disimular una sonrisa divertida por haberla sacado de sus casillas y se enfureció— ¡Oooh, hombre insoportable! ¡Ojalá que Hermione te acribille de preguntas y corrija tus citas en todas las clases!

Y se fue dando un portazo.

Severus por fin pudo sentarse en su asiento y echarse para atrás haciendo crujir las vértebras de su cuello. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción y comenzó a sacar pergamino y pluma de su cajón para revisar sus programas y hacerle algunos cambios pertinentes.

Pero después de tener que corregirse a sí mismo tres veces decidió darle espacio a la imagen mental que lo atormentaba. Sabía que no podría trabajar tranquilo hasta que le dedicara un momento a la imagen de la linda señorita Granger. Valiente como un guerrero, sabia como un monje budista, inocente como una... bueno, como una colegiala, linda y pura como la gota de rocío sobre el pétalo de una flor. Y con esa deliciosa boquita preguntona que más de alguna vez quiso callar mordisqueándola.

Se había fijado en la chiquilla por primera vez en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Nunca antes se había fijado en una alumna. Al principio, cuando su edad no era tan diferente a la de las alumnas mayores, porque tenía el corazón roto y porque sentía que tenía que alejarse lo más posible de los alumnos para poder ser respetado como profesor. No era fácil enseñar a alumnos sólo un par de años menores que él. Y después simplemente porque ninguna le llamó la atención. Y porque el que un profesor se sintiera atraído por una alumna le parecía sencillamente de pésimo gusto.

Esa tarde ella se había mantenido milagrosamente callada, y eso le llamó la atención. Se veía un poco triste y debía admitir que eso le picó la curiosidad, incluso llegó a pensar en practicar un poco de legeremancia con ella. Pero se contuvo. Sin embargo, sus ojos volaban hacia ella una y otra vez, mientras se paseaba corrigiendo a sus alumnos mientras practicaban hechizos defensivos. Trató de echarla de su mente, pero en ese momento ella se sentó sobre un cojín a mirar cómo Potter y Weasley practicaban. Estaba allí sentada sobre una de sus piernas con abandono, mientras su otra pierna extendida se asomaba por el borde de su falda provocativamente, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello. La chiquilla no tenía idea de lo linda que era, de lo perfectas que eran sus piernas, y parecía pensar que nadie se fijaría en ella. No que sus compañeros lo hicieran, ellos estaban demasiado encandilados por la belleza mucho más mundana de las otras chicas, el maquillaje, las túnicas entalladas o los pechos generosos. Hermione no usaba maquillaje, su uniforme era impecable y sin modificaciones, y su pelo estaba amarrado en una discreta trenza, nada que atrajera las miradas de los hormonales muchachos de su clase. Pero él podía ver más allá de la ilusión del maquillaje o las pestañas crespas. La muchacha bostezó y se estiró como una gata sobre el cojín y Severus tuvo que contener la respiración para no dejar escapar una exclamación. Su imaginación le presentó a la muchacha arqueando la espalda de esa manera mientras él la sostenía en sus brazos y recorría su cuello con los labios.

De nada le sirvió tratar de echarla de su mente. La imagen estaba ahí y había echado raíces. Tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos.

Y eso había sido cuando la muchacha tenía diecisiete años. ¿Qué sería de él ahora que la chica cumpliría diecinueve? ¿Sería capaz de contenerse?

Tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

_NA: Hola queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta. No tenía intenciones de seguir escribiendo fan fiction, decidida a dedicarme por completo a mi descuidada novela, pero esto es un vicio. La idea de esta historia me ha dado vueltas y vueltas como un pez en una pecera redonda, y decidí que sería bueno dejarla salir. Tengo muy claro lo que les quiero narrar, pero estoy dejando que la historia fluya a su propio ritmo, tal vez alargando un poco las descripciones con respecto a la historia anterior. Y como siempre, lo estoy disfrutando. Espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo también._

_Cariños,_

_June Magic._


End file.
